


Be Careful What You Wish For

by zeddpool



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child!Spock, Gen, Inspired by a friend's concept of Bigs and Littles, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, No Underage Sex, Oblivious Spock, Polyamory, Space Pirates, There's a lot going on in this fic I'm sorry, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is unaware of the events that a little wishful thinking on his part will unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an OC in this fic, but the story is not focused on her. She's honestly just here to advance the plot. You'll see what I mean.

Things were relatively quiet on the Enterprise lately. Everyone seemed on edge, even the usually unphasable Vulcan First Officer. Said SIC let out a barely audible sigh, a sound that went almost completely unnoticed, if not for the avid interest that the Captain had directed at him. The Captain was, to put it quite simply, bored. And in this boredom had spawned the brilliant idea of asking after Spock's 'mysterious' past. Having been dismissed by the Vulcan with a simple, "I fail to see any logic in divulging such personal information with my commanding officer.” Kirk decided to turn to the one person he knew would share his mischievous interest in Spock.

His CMO and best friend since the academy, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy was by no means the scheming type, but when given so sweet an opportunity to get under the emotionless facade that Spock presented, he simply couldn't resist. Being CMO granted him certain privileges, for example, access to old medical records and files of any crew member, in case it should have an impact on the Doctor's treatment of the patient. Kirk and McCoy then found themselves browsing shamelessly through the old pictures of Spock from his childhood medical exams. The Captain and the Doctor could barely contain their squeals and giggles when they came across his medical records from his seventh year. Unbeknownst to them, Spock was at the door just when the Captain squeaked out, "How cute!" As he stepped into the Captains chambers, he only barely caught a glimpse of a Padd being hastily tossed beneath the couch before McCoy said goodbye to Kirk and giving Spock a curt nod and rushing out the closing door.

Deciding not to inquire further in the matter, Spock informed his Captain that his presence was required on the Bridge.

"It seems that an alien ship was intercepted just before it could crash into the ship. The craft is badly damaged and the only passenger is currently in Med bay. The damage suggests an attack."

Kirk mumbled distractedly, saying, "Yes, of course. I'll be right there." and went off through the same door the Bones ha exited through just a few minutes earlier. When he thought that the Captain was a safe distance away, Spock strode over to the couch and retrieved the Padd from underneath. However, when he saw what it was his friends had been cooing over, the aforementioned guest was the last thing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I started writing this fic years ago and haven't gotten the inspiration to finish it. I promise that I will eventually, I just don't know when.


End file.
